Quickhatch
Under development Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Quickhatch's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Quickhatch's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Quickhatch's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Quickhatch's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Quickhatch's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. **'Immunity To Disease:' Quickhatch's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Quickhatch possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Quickhatch can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Quickhatch's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. Quickhatch has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel bars. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Quickhatch's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Quickhatch can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Quickhatch has shown himself capable of fighting Tryax for several hours, despite Tryax's attempts to defeat the mutant with his cosmic energy manipulation powers. **'Superhuman Agility:' Quickhatch's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhance to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Quickhatch's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge bullets at near point blank range. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Quickhatch's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Quickhatch's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. **'Retarded Aging:' In addition, Quickhatch's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. It is unknown how old Quickhatch is, although it is certain that he is well over 100 years of age. Quickhatch retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Retractable Claws:' Quickhatch has the power to extend his fingernails so they act as primitive claws. If broken, they heal in seconds. Limitations Despite the extent of his healing factor, Quickhatch is not immortal. If any injuries he sustains are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, Quickhatch can die. Quickhatch's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. Quickhatch's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be take advantage of. Abilities *'Skilled Mechanic': Quickhatch is a skilled mechanic. Category:Jagtai (WH)Category:Mutants